The present invention relates generally to lifters for mounting on refuse collection vehicles and, more specifically, to such lifters that can non-destructively accommodate collisions or impacts with road surfaces or other obstacles.
Refuse container lifters are typically, although not exclusively, mounted on mobile refuse collectors such as trucks. In the case of truck-mounted refuse container lifters, they are usually attached to the rear end, adjacent to the refuse hopper. One example of a truck-mountable refuse container lifter is shown in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/731,946 by the inventors Ramiro Arrez and Carlos Arrez, incorporated herein by reference. Another example is shown in a provisional application by the same inventors which was filed on Feb. 27, 2001, entitled “Retractable Lifter for Refuse Container,” and which is also incorporated herein by reference.
When not being used, such refuse container lifters mounted on the back of collections trucks are often retracted to a position where they will not substantially interfere with dumping larger commercial containers into the refuse hopper or backing the truck against a loading dock. This usually involves moving the lifter to a lowered position, and for some lifters, to a position fully or partially beneath the refuse hopper of the truck. In their retracted position, current refuse container lifters may be susceptible to collision, impact or other destructive contact with the road surface or with obstacles or other road debris or obstructions within the path of the truck that may strike the lifter. Most such lifters are hydraulically controlled by a hydraulic drive unit, such as a hydraulic cylinder or hydraulic motor. When the lifter is retracted, the hydraulic drive unit holds the lifter firmly in the retracted position when the lifter collides with the road surface or obstacles. The hydraulic drive unit does not move significantly, and as a result, the collision results in the bending or breaking of part of the lifter. Although lifters have been designed to prevent such damage, they typically rely on complicated linkage arrangements that do not, in any event, accommodate severe impact or allow significant movement of the lifter to prevent damage.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a lifter for lifting, tilting and dumping residential-style refuse containers that has improved reliability and resistance to damage or destruction from obstacles within the path of the truck.
It is a more specific object of the present invention to provide a refuse container lifter having a structure that is adapted to give way to or to accommodate obstacles, road debris and the like in a non-destructive manner.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such a refuse container lifter that also is simple in design so that it may be efficiently and economically manufactured.